Therapy, Larabee Style
by Nomooretears
Summary: ATF. Chris decides that the best way to get an injured Ezra out of his depression is with a challenge.


Therapy, Larabee Style

by Nomooretears

Chris decides the best way to get an injured Ezra out of his depression is with a challenge. _Written for VFD 1 Hour Fic Challenge – 'blindfold'_

* * *

><p>Ezra muffled a curse as he tripped over something on the floor that had not been there earlier. He stopped for a moment to reorient himself, then slowly shuffled forward and settled with a sigh onto the couch.<p>

"Sorry, Ez. I forgot about this," apologized JD, as he reached down and picked up the pillow he had been leaning on while playing video games with Vin.

"The fault is mine, Mr. Dunne. I was overconfident in my abilities to navigate while so inconvenienced." The words were said with a smile, but everyone could hear the exhaustion and depression in his voice.

Ezra had been caught in an explosion during a bust a week earlier, resulting in a slightly-more-than-mild concussion and flash burns to his eyes. The doctors were confident that the damage was minimal and he would recover, but he needed to let his eyes rest for a couple of weeks. Not a problem for the first few days, the concussion caused him to sleep for long hours anyway. But now the concussion was wearing off, and he was quickly becoming frustrated with his 'infirmity'.

Chris studied the dejected figure on his couch. As always, the ranch had turned into The Convalescent Home for Injured Agents, which happened all too frequently. Ezra had been moping for the last couple of days, his mood not helped by Nathan and Josiah's hovering, or Buck and JD's overwhelming eagerness to help. Chris decided to put a stop to it.

"Hopefully you've learned your lesson about playing with dynamite, Ezra." He smirked as six heads snapped around to stare at him in disbelief. Ezra had lost his poker face, and while Chris couldn't see the look in his eyes because of the bandages, his mouth was hanging open in shock.

Vin narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his best friend, then grinned as he realized what Chris was up to. "Wasn't even his dynamite this time, cowboy."

"So? I think it's just an excuse to get a vacation for a bit. He hasn't done a thing all week."

"He can't see, Chris! How is he supposed to do anything?" JD was still staring incredulously at his boss.

"He knows every inch of this place, he doesn't need to see. I bet he could still deal himself a winning hand at poker."

"He needs to be resting, Chris. Don't push him." Nathan was in full medic mode, ready to defend his patient.

"He's fine. You said yourself that the concussion has worn off. I bet there isn't anything he can't do right now if he really wanted to." Chris glanced at Ezra, seeing the gaping mouth close and quirk into a tiny grin. He knew Ezra would be quick to catch on, now just to see where it led. "I'll bet you that he can go to the barn, get his horse tacked up, and ride around the ring walk, trot, canter with no problem."

"Absolutely not! I'm not about to let him get on a horse right now!" Nathan was flabbergasted at his boss' suggestion. He looked at Ezra, knowing the undercover agent always liked a challenge. He was worried that Ezra would actually want to do it just to prove himself.

"Are you nuts, Chris? How would he even get Chaucer ready?" Buck was just as confused as Nathan.

"I bet he can do it, and I bet that he can do it faster than you." Vin was grinning, he just knew he was going to enjoy this.

"What?" Buck stared at Vin like he had two heads. "How is that supposed to be a fair bet?"

Josiah grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Simply, Buck, we blindfold you."

Nathan turned his glare on Josiah, who he had assumed would help stop this insane plan. "No, this is way too dangerous."

"Chaucer would do anything for Ezra, he'll be fine. And Lady is too laidback to pitch a fit if Buck fumbles around."

Chaos reigned for a moment, everybody voicing their opinions and objections, until a quiet voice broke in. "I'll do it. And I'll challenge anyone who thinks that I can't." Ezra tilted his head in the direction of Buck and Nathan.

Nathan just threw up his hands. "I'll get my first aid kit for whichever of you gets stepped on first."

Buck looked around, staring first at Ezra, then at Chris and Vin. Slowly he smiled, and nodded his head. He knew what was happening, and even if it required him to make a fool of himself, it would be worth it to get Ezra out of his depression. "All right, let's go," he said smugly.

Chris and Vin sipped their beers, smiling at the cheers coming from the yard. Ezra had made it look incredibly easy, working his way to the barn and out to the corral in just a few minutes. Chaucer paid close attention to his rider, seeming to know that something was up. But the pair cantered confidently around the ring. Nathan was hovering at the gate, but as horse and rider continued, he slowly relaxed, realizing that Chaucer wouldn't let anything happen to his owner.

Josiah and JD were standing in the doorway of the barn, where they could see both contestants. Buck was stumbling and cursing in the barn, unseen but heard by the men on the porch. Josiah was grinning hugely, and JD was laughing outright at his roommate.

A thud and a following "Ow!" had Nathan trotting back towards the barn. "What did that fool do? Did he get stepped on?"

JD was laughing too hard to answer, so Josiah stepped in. "Nope, ol Lady hasn't even twitched an ear. He got the saddle stuck on something and yanked it loose, and the stirrup hit him in the head."

Chris and Vin settled down in their chairs, grinning at the activity in the barn, but happy to see the figure in the arena letting go of the tension that had building for the last few days as he swayed with the motion of his horse.

"Great idea, Chris, but you do know that if something had happened, Nathan would have killed you." Vin looked at his friend.

"Nah, this is what Ezra needed, even he had managed to get a bruise or two. Now why don't we go start the grill. By the time Nathan finished bandaging Buck, dinner will be ready."

They wandered back into the house, content that all was well with their family again.

The End


End file.
